


Choker

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gladio Week 2020, Humor, M/M, Memories, Parent Clarus Amicitia, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Some Fluff, a little melancholy, other characters appear in minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Exploring the Amicitia Manor after the return of the Dawn, Gladio finds something old.Written for Gladio Week Day 1Prompts used: Memory | Finding something unexpected
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047463
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Gladio Week





	Choker

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio Week has begun, and I am pumped!
> 
> Before I being, I would like to credit and thank my friend [Keuukiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/Keuukiel) for the inspiration of this fic. As to not spoil anything, I'll explain more in the end notes :)

Despite everything, the Amicitia Manor was standing. Windows had shattered, roof shillings had crumpled, and the paint had dulled and chipped. But the house stood tall. 

An elegant hand squeezed Gladio’s. 

“Love...” 

Gladio turned to Ignis, who was looking right at his face. He always knew. 

Gladio squeezed back. “Yeah, it’s here.” 

“Good…” Ignis gave a few nods. “So… do you wish to explore?” 

Gladio hummed, wrapping his other hand around Ignis’s. “Let me go in first. I think… I need a moment.” 

“Of course.” Ignis stepped forward, reaching up to peck Gladio’s lips. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Giving Ignis’s hand one last squeeze and his forehead a peck, Gladio released Ignis and walked to the front door, footsteps heavy. 

The Manor looked worse on the inside, crawling with bugs and covered with dust and cobwebs. (Jared would have been livid.) But Gladio paid no mind. He traveled upstairs and visited Iris’s room (noting a dirty moogle plush and toy sword). Then, his father’s room (locating a family photo and an old Father’s Day card). And finally, his own room. 

His room was about as dusty as everywhere else in the Manor, but his things still remained. His bed, sheets dirty but nicely made. His shelf, filled to the brim with books. His nightstand, with its lone picture. 

Gladio picked up the picture, wiping away the thick dust on the glass. It was of him and Ignis in their Crownsguard uniforms. That was the day of Ignis’s initiation. In the photo, they were relaxed, Gladio with a bright smile and arm around Ignis’s shoulders. Ignis had a wry grin and a hand on Gladio’s chest. 

Gladio remembered feeling that hand for weeks afterwards. 

Placing the picture back, he opened up the nightstand’s drawer. Dust puffed out, and Gladio coughed a couple times. After regaining himself, his eyes widened as he saw what was inside. 

A black choker necklace, lined with silver studded spikes. 

Gladio picked it up, brushing away the dust as best he could. “When was the last time I saw you…” 

~ 

_15 years prior_

~ 

"Gladiolus Amicitia. Where do you think you’re going?" 

Gladio groaned. His dad stood before the front door, crossed arms. Usually, Gladio was thankful for the rare days when his dad was actually at home instead of at the Citadel. But when his dad was just there to get in his way… 

Gladio crossed his own arms. “I was gonna meet the guys at the park. Prompto has some photoshoot he wants to do.” 

“Mmmhmm.” His dad gave him a once over. “And where is your shirt?” 

Gladio glanced down at his very exposed chest. He shrugged. “Don’t need one. It’s balls hot outside, anyway.” 

“ _Language_ , son!” 

Gladio nearly rolled his eyes. He was 19-years-old! Why was his dad treating him like a child? “Dad, it’s not like I’m going to a restaurant. It’s fine.” 

“It is most certainly _not_ fine!” his father exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. “And I am not letting you leave this house until you wear something above your hips!” 

Gladio opened his mouth to retort but bit his tongue. Closing his mouth, he gave one nod and turned around to walk up to his room. He returned moments later with a choker around his neck. (Thank Iris and her creative gifts) 

“Better, Dad?” 

His dad sucked in all the air from the room through his nose. “Gladiolus!” 

Gladio grinned boldly. 

His dad marched straight towards, fire in his eyes, but before he could reach Gladio- 

“DAUGHTER ATTACK!” 

Iris came running from the other room, toy sword in hand, and jumped upon their dad’s back. 

“Iris! Get down!” Their dad struggled, trying to reach back to remove Iris, but she held on strong while raising her sword high. 

Gladio took advantage and raced out of the front door and to his car. 

(Again, thank the gods for Iris!) 

He arrived at the entrance of the park ten minutes later, after parking his car. Noctis and Prompto were already there waiting for him. 

“Hey, big guy!” Prompto gave an enthusiastic wave. “Not feeling the shirt today?” 

Gladio chuckled. “Too hot for a shirt.” 

“But what’s with that collar?” Noctis laughed. “You look like a dog!” 

Gladio flicked Noctis’s forehead. “So where’s Iggy?” 

“He went to get drinks,” Prompto explained as Noctis rubbed his forehead. “Oh! But I see him now!” 

Gladio turned to see Ignis walking towards them, carrying four water bottles in his arms. “Apologies for the delay! Oh, and I see Gladio - BY THE SIX!” 

Upon reaching the other three and looking at Gladio, Ignis dropped the drinks, his face turning beet red and his mouth agape. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Iggy. Fancy my choker?” 

Ignis’s eyes widened before he broke eye contact, kneeling to the ground to pick up the water. "I uh… It Is uh… Oh my, um…" 

Gladio smirked, kneeling in front of Ignis. "Here, lemme help you." 

"No, no. It's quite all - Ah!" Ignis recoiled when their hands touched while going for the same water bottle, nearly falling backwards. But Gladio grabbed his wrist, pulling them both up while holding the bottles. 

Gladio took in Ignis: cheeks flustered, eyes frantic, mouth twitching. His hand trembled in Gladio’s hold. He released Ignis’s wrist, tapping his upper arm. “So, should we go?” 

“Uh, I, Yes! Yes, this way!” Ignis scurried off into the park. 

Noctis and Prompto gave each a look and followed behind. 

“What was up with Specs right there?” 

“Eh, beats me, man.” 

Gladio followed afterwards. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

~ 

_Present_

~ 

Gladio exited the Manor, and Ignis was right there waiting for him. He touched the small of Ignis’s back before kissing his temple. “Hey babe.” 

“Welcome back, love.” Ignis smiled. “How is it?” 

Gladio clicked his tongues a few times. “The place is a mess, but everything’s more-or-less intact.” 

“That’s reassuring.” Ignis took his hand again. 

“And…” Gladio brought up Ignis’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “I found something I think you’d like.” 

He moved Ignis’s hand to his neck, guiding his fingers gently around the spikes. "Careful, it's a little sharp." 

“Is this…?” Ignis’s eyebrows furrowed before they rose. “Oh! Your old choker!” 

“Bingo!” Gladio smiled, noting a pink tint developing on Ignis’s cheeks. “It was still there in my drawer.” 

“After all this time...” 

“Yeah…” Gladio smirked. “Remember the first time you saw me wear it?” 

Ignis huffed. “I’d rather not.” 

“Aw.” Gladio cupped Ignis’s face with his hands. “But that was the moment I knew you liked me.” 

Ignis snorted, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s waist. “I had harbored feelings for you well before that.” 

“Yeah, but this choker and your little moment there gave me that push to finally pursue.” Gladio wrapped his own arms around Ignis’s shoulders. 

Ignis rested his cheek against Gladio’s shoulder. “Thank Shiva for that.” 

They relished in each other’s embrace for several more moments, until Ignis tapped Gladio’s back twice. “Honestly though: how are you feeling?” 

Gladio sighed, squeezing Ignis tighter. He remembered Iris with her little toy sword as their dad grappled to get her off. “I think I’m okay, but I’m not sure if it’s really hit me yet. I know it’s been so long, but…” 

Ignis kissed his cheek. “So together now?” 

Gladio kissed Ignis’s lips. “Always.” 

Pulling back but still keeping an arm around Ignis, Gladio led them into the Manor. 

Ignis hummed. “Later this evening… Think you can wear that choker… And only that choker?” 

Gladio chuckled. “Well, it has been getting pretty hot lately....” 

**Author's Note:**

> Keuukiel had shared some pics of a modified Gladio wearing Iris's clothes. This lead to us talking about Gladio wearing a choker, and Keuukiel bringing up the idea of Gladio being rebellious and just wearing a choker after Clarus said he couldn't leave the house topless. Thus, the idea for this fic was born! (and I added the Gladnis because it's me)


End file.
